


Supervivencia

by TobiasChase



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Después de todo solo se trataba de sobrevivir en ese mundo que se había ido a la mierda por el apocalipsis zombie. Si estaban juntos, era solo para vivir un día más.  Era lo único que importaba ¿no?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Wirt (over the garden wall)/The Beast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

¿Qué es lo peor que se podía esperar de la humanidad? Había hambre, injusticia, discriminación, guerras, contaminación, sobrepoblación. Pareciera que todo podía explotar en cualquier momento y después se vendría el final del mundo. Sin embargo el apocalipsis zombie era la última opción y la única que logro dar fin a la mayor parte de la humanidad. En una rapidez casi escalofriante, la mayor parte de los seres vivos se habían convertido en cadáveres vivientes que vagaban por las calles en busca de alimento que era la carne humana fresca.

Solo los más aptos podían sobrevivir a ese caótico mundo. Los más fuertes, los más inteligentes, agiles llegaban a vivir...y luego estaba yo, Dipper Pines, un joven de 22 años que vagaba como un zombie, solo que a diferencia de ellos, yo estaba con vida. Supongo que sigo con vida porque no me gusta arriesgarme como lo he visto hacer con muchos. Si he llegado al punto de vivir después de 15 días desde que aquel extraño virus se dispersó por error. Soy cauteloso en todo momento y aunque me tenga que enfrentar- o para ser sinceros, huir- de los zombis de vez en cuando salgo bien librado.

Todo, a su manera de ver en este nuevo y caótico mundo, era controlado y eso me motivaba para viajar desde Oregón en donde estaba viviendo con mi prometida Wendy Corduroy- que en paz descanse- a California para encontrar a mi hermana. Después de todo era la única familia que tenía y la razón de porque estaba cuerdo.

Claro, todo cambio cuando en mi camino se cruzó aquel demente de Bill Cipher, que estaba cargado de armas y con una gran camioneta negra como transporte. Tal vez no fue una gran idea aceptar su ayuda.


	2. Capitulo 1

Dipper vagaba como un alma en pena, sosteniendo su inseparable hacha en la mano derecha. La carretera donde caminaba se veía demasiado tranquila, por lo que no le daba mucha espina. Siempre había sido un paranoico y ahora que los muertos no estaban del todo muerto y deseaban devorar sus sesos y unirlo a su selecto grupo sobrenatural.

Estaba en busca de auto. El último que había conseguido – un viejo Volkswagen azul- había terminado por estrellarse en un poste cuando un zombi le había tomado por sorpresa en el asiento trasero, cuando había buscado algunos suministros.

Se movía sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Ninguno parecía estar en buenas condiciones; no tenían gasolina, sus llantas estaban pinchadas y simplemente no podían funcionar de nada porque alguien les había quitado el motor. También había un par de motos que parecían más prácticas pero tenía el inconveniente de no saber manejarlas. Estaba jodido en pocas palabras.

Sentándose en el capo de un Chevrolet cruze azul eléctrico y dejando el arma a un lado gruño lleno de frustración mientras se jalaba de sus cabellos castaños. No podía ser verdad, si seguía a ese ritmo no podría llegar a California por su hermana. Había escuchado rumores que ahí no estaba tan mal, pero no podía asegurar nada. Solo quería ver al menos una vez, quería saber que estaba con vida.

El ruido de un auto acercarse le hizo detener sus melancólicos pensamientos. Se levantó para agarrar el hacha ¿Quién demonios era?

Era un camioneta Hummer H3 color negro, bastante sucia que se detuvo frente a él sin darle tiempo de esconderse. Puso el arma delante de él, sea quien fuera, no le podía hacer daño, además si llegaba a matarlo, podía quedarse con esa hermosa camioneta.

La puerta del piloto se abrió para salir un joven de su edad, posiblemente. Era un rubio de tez algo morena, alto y delgado y al igual que él estaba manchado de sangre. Sostenía una pistola calibre 22 y había otra colgada en uno de sus costados ¿Por qué todos tenían mejores armas que él?

—Sera mejor que bajes esa hacha a menos que quieras ver tus sesos como decoración en el pavimento— con voz tranquila dijo el rubio— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Yo?— no podía negar que aquella amenaza le había asustado— quiero un aventón...mira, yo bajo mi arma si dejas de apuntarme— señalo a lo que el extraño solo rio como si le hubiera contado alguna especie de broma.

— ¿Un aventón? Joder, si me dieran un dólar por cada idiota que me dice eso con intención de robarme, me haría tan millonario— se reía con más fuerza— no lo hare, yo no confió en ti.

—Pero, podemos viajar juntos ¿no crees que es mejor que estar solos?

—No, la verdad es que no— negó francamente, para ver la hilera de autos— mierda, así no voy a pasar.

—Es que vas por el lado equivocado, he escuchado que California está libre de la infección. Yo te puedo ayudar, ya cuando estemos, nos separaremos y haremos que si nada hubiera pasado.

El chico rubio pareció meditarlo hasta el momento que varios zombis se acercaron, movidos por la curiosidad del ruido del auto que habían escuchado antes.

—Si veo el más mínimo de que me vas a traicionar, estarás mas muerto que esos tipos — señalo a los muertos que se acercaban a ese paso tan lento.

Dipper solo asintió para ambos subir con prisa en el auto. El extraño retrocedió para emprender el camino donde antes había venido, acelerando para ver como los zombis se empezaban a perder de su vista.

—Gracias— suspiro Dipper aliviado. El automóvil era cómodo, sus asiento eran mullidos.

—No me agradezcas nada— evadió.

—Como quieras, por cierto yo me llamo...

—Oh no, espera, no hay que entrar en confianza— interrumpió— no me digas tu nombre, no me interesa...— le miro de reojo para enfocarse en la playera blanca de mangas cortas con un estampado de un pino azul— te llamare pino.

— ¿Bien? ¿Cómo te llamaría a ti, entonces?— pregunto, algo dentro de él presentía que el sujeto no era normal, aunque no le podía culpar ¿Quién ahora estaba en su cordura en medio de la locura?

—Bill, llámame Bill— dijo fijando su vista por la carretera— espero no matarte.

Dipper también esperaba lo mismo.

Continuara.


	3. Capitulo 2

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Dipper le miro sin entender a qué venia la pregunta mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad — el cinturón, imbécil.

—Evita accidentes— argumento, era algo demasiado lógico, su propia experiencia le había probado que esos pequeños detalles de seguridad había ayudado para no ser una cajita feliz humana— tú también deberías usarlo— señalo pero solo recibió una risa por respuesta.

—Como si eso asegurara mi trasero —negó para estirar uno de sus brazos al asiento y tomar un whisky— ya suficiente tengo con esos malditos como para preocuparme de las medidas de seguridad — tomo un largo trago del licor para pasárselo a su acompañante— toma, pino.

—Yo no tomo— negó, pero el rubio pareció terco — en serio, no tomo nada— frunció el ceño molesto.

—Pesado— rodo los ojos antes de lanzar la botella por la ventana para seguirá manejando.

El castaño suspiro cansado para mirar por la ventanilla. La carretera, para su fortuna estaba desierta, habiendo apenas unos automóviles fuera de esta, abandonados aparentemente y por un momento se sintió en paz un momento a pesar de estar al lado de un seguro sociópata consumado ¿Qué podía hacer en esos momentos? Así como el rubio decía que no podía confiar en él, el sentimiento era mutuo, no obstante, tampoco estaba en situación de bajarse del auto; tenía que llegar pronto a California. Si creaba discordia lo más seguro era que lo sacara.

—Yo...

—Mira— señalo adelante una camioneta de botanas abierta de par en par y parcialmente saqueada ya que se notaban algunas cajas selladas— vamos por algo— freno el automóvil.

—No creo que valga la pena Bill— este pareció no hacerle caso pues salió como si nada, se quitó el seguro y agarro el hacha antes de salir—Bill, espérame...

—Vamos a ver que tienen esas cajas— se subió a la camioneta para sacar levantar su pantalones y sacar un cuchillo de caza que tenía escondido para abrirlas— joder, debe haber algo por aquí— empujaba las cajas hacia Dipper que le miraba como quien mira a un loco andar desnudo por la calle como si nada pasara— ¡joder! ¡No hay doritos!— exclamo furioso para sentarse enfadado y coger una bolsa de papitas para comerlas.

— ¿Por qué buscas unos doritos?— pregunto sintiendo su estómago gruñir, no había comido nada ahora que lo pensaba mejor.

—Por... nada importante— se hizo a un lado— ven, come conmigo— invito para pasarle una bolsa que Dipper no logro agarrar— yo no entiendo cómo es que puedes es que estas con vida.

—Yo pienso lo mismo— se sentó a su lado dejando delante de él su hecho para ver el desértico panorama que ofrecía la vista.

—Al menos saben bien— comento— ¿no vas comer?

—De hecho si tengo hambre— confeso para empezar a devorar la botana.

—Aunque si debo preocuparte ¿Cómo es que has podido sobrevivir estas dos semanas que se desato toda esta mierda?

—Bueno— divago un poco ¿Qué podía contestar sin parecer un completo imbécil?— supongo que por mis reglas de supervivencia, me alejo de todo, trato de no cargar nada, esas cosas...no creo que sean tan importantes.

—Pues te han mantenido con vida— comento.

— ¿Y tú?—inquirió llamando la atención de Bill.

—La verdad es que yo no sé cómo es que sigo con vida— suspiro para levantarse y llevarse una caja— para el camino no está mal llevarse unas provisiones ¿no lo crees?— pregunto a lo que Dipper asintió. La pequeña comida a base de papas fritas había cesado y había un camino que seguir.

Continuara.


	4. Capitulo 3

Dipper siempre había evitado a las personas como si fueran zombis que desearan su carne incluso antes de que realmente fueran zombis. Tampoco es que le causara demasiada angustia, trabaja tranquilamente en la comodidad de su casa y también tenía una hermosa prometida- sí, incluso se sorprendía de ese increíble detalle.

Cuando paso aquella noche en que todo cambio estaba trabajando arduamente en la novela que se suponía debería entregar en un mes- un trabajo seria sencillo, desgraciadamente tenía algo llamado internet que distraía la mayor parte de su tiempo-. Wendy, su prometida estaba fuera trabajando. Se suponía que tenía que ir por ella del trabajo pero se le había hecho tarde. Se tallo los ojos para ver que pasaban más de las diez y media de la noche. Eso era bastante tarde, ella no tardaba tanto.

Como si le hubiera invocado o algo parecido se escucharon fuertes golpes a la puerta que lo asustaron un poco. Se levantó de su asiento para salir de su estudio e ir a la entrada de la casa. Los golpes cesaron y con miedo abrió. Wendy le empujo levemente para entrar y cerrar la puerta con seguro, se veía demasiado alterada aunque lo que más llamo su atención fue una herida que tenía en la mano derecha.

— ¿Qué te paso?— pregunto nervioso pero ella no contesto y fue a la sala para sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala para mirar su herida— Wendy...

—Lo siento, solo estoy muy cansada— se disculpó, de hecho apenas si podía respirar, se veía que había estado echando a correr un buen trama.

—Iré por algo para curarte la mano ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?— pregunto mientras iba al baño por el botiquín que tenía guardado ahí. Cuando regreso aun no tenía su respuesta.

—Había salido del trabajo y vi a un hombre que caminaba bastante extraño así que pensé que estaba ebrio— comenzó a relatar mientras el castaño la curaba. Ahora que veía mejor la herida se estremeció al saber que contaría— no le hice mucho caso, no le veía demasiado peligroso pero empezó a correr y me mordió la mano...fue demasiado raro... se veía como un demente, tenía mucha sangre en la boca.

—Que locura— dijo preocupado— pero ¿no te hizo más?

—No, creo que solo estoy muy asustada y quiero ir a dormir— alego para levantarse— ¿podemos ir a la cama? Me siento demasiado cansada.

—Por supuesto—asintió para ir con ella a su habitación. Y vaya que no mentía al decir que estaba cansada pues apenas se acostó en la cama cayo rendida. Le miro dormida por un par de minutos para irse apagar todo y dormirse a su lado. Ahora debería cuidarla, claro. Como si eso funcionara de algo.

...

No supo que fue lo que lo despertó precisamente, se escuchaba muy raro. Como pudo alcanzo la lámpara de noche para encenderla e iluminar parte de la habitación. Bostezo un poco, todavía era de madrugada; pronto se dio cuenta que su prometida no estaba al lado de la cama, pero si un gran charco de sangre. Asustado se levantó de la cama para ver un leve rastro de ese líquido carmesí hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba la pelirroja sentada en el piso y dándole la espalda.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto pero solo recibió un gruñido parecía al de un animal herido. Menuda pregunta estúpida, lo que tenía que hacer era llamar a un hospital.

Apenas dio un paso, Wendy volteo. Su rostro era demasiado pálido, su boca estaba cubierta de sangre así como sus ojos ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Le daba miedo. Pero aun así ese miedo no le dejo paralizado pues cuando ella se abalanzo contra él, empezó a correr de nuevo a la habitación. Cuando intento cerrar la puerta, ella había puesto el pie para poder entrar. Con fuerza trataba de cerrar, provocándole que el tobillo se rompiera.

— ¡Lo siento!— por fin logro cerrar con seguro para ir a un rincón de la habitación, cerca de la ventana. Entonces fue en ese momento que escucho los gritos.

Como si fuera una pesadilla, vio desde la ventana el caos que se avecinaba. Varias personas mordían a otras que luego de desplomarse en el suelo volvían a levantarse y atacar a las personas que huían. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para ver que esto eran unos zombies. A Wendy le habían mordido, era uno de ellos. Eso no podía ser posible, trataba de negarse, pero ¿Quién engañaba? La ficción ahora era la realidad.

Volteo realmente aterrado cuando la puerta comenzó a ceder ante los golpes del cadáver viviente de su novia. Armándose con lo primero que agarro- una almohada grande y suave- trago saliva al ver como entraba lentamente en la habitación.

—Ya no eres Wendy ¿verdad?— murmuro, palabras que iban más dirigidas hacia él que al zombi que cojeaba lentamente hacia él. Cuando de pronto se volvería a abalanzarse sobre él nuevamente le lanzo la almohada para correr afuera.

Apenas salió y encontrándose con el exterior sintió una mano que se agarraba de su tobillo haciéndolo caer de golpe. Soltó un grito por el dolor y la sorpresa y mientras era jalado por el cadáver de la pelirroja veía los restos humanos que estaban a su lado y le manchaban de sangre. Entre los restos había una mano cortada que sostenía un hacha. Fue duro arrebatarle el arma, pero había tenido tiempo suficiente antes de que le mordiera. Por otra parte, el dio un golpe con el arma en la cabeza, matándola – por decir de algún modo- de nuevo. El agarre desapareció y se levantó para correr de nuevo.

Había sido una suerte encontrar ese viejo auto Taurus con las llaves puestas- aunque manchadas de sangre- que no dudo en montarse en él y huir con toda y su hacha del todo el caos que estaba en todas partes. Se sentía terrible de lo que había hecho, aun culpable por que sentía que podía haberla salvado. Y mientras veía el horizonte pensó en su propio futuro. Eso no pintaba bien, era un mundo apocalíptico. Tal vez no viviría mucho.

—Pino... ¡Pino!— se sentó de golpe al escuchar como ese rubio gritaba. El auto esta en alto.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto adormilado, todavía tenía sueño que no veía la cara de terror que tenía el rubio.

—Tenemos problemas— señalo.

Dipper no entendía a que venía eso ¿Qué no siempre había problemas en un mundo zombi? Pero cuando vio aquella ciudad en llamas logro entender. Tal vez si había problemas.

Continuara.


	5. Capitulo 4

El apocalipsis no había iniciado hace mucho tiempo y en ese lapso de tiempo, Dipper no había tenido oportunidad de cruzarse con alguna ciudad grande, como este caso era Salem – lo cual ahora agradecido que en el pasado no se había topado con alguna ya que evitaba a toda costa todo rastro de lo que había sido civilización- la cual, al menos a la que atravesaban montados en la camioneta, era un verdadero infierno.

Los incendios parecían estar en todas partes, a pesar de que la multitud viva no era algo que ya estuviera. Solos los zombis que caminaban en grupos deambulaban las calles por busca de alimento mientras los seres que aun conservaban sus carnes donde correspondían se resguardaban en algún edificio alto. Mirando por las destruidas ventanas lo que había quedado de sus vidas.

—Deberíamos apoyarlos— comento Dipper a su acompañante que solo le miro con cara de "¿eres retrasado? Para seguir cruzando las calles, esquivando algún que otro coche volteado — ¿en serio no piensas hacer nada? Podemos....

—No podemos hacer nada, pino, así que no me vengas con tu moralismo barato que no estoy de humor— gruño molesto, ya suficiente tenía que cruzar una molesta ciudad como para aguantar los chillidos de un mocoso. Justo cuando pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlo, freno de golpe, cuando llego a una avenida atestada de autos que impedía su paso. El impacto hizo que chocara su cabeza contra el volante, golpeándose con fuerza; Dipper, que en ese momento usaba el cinturón de seguridad no recibió mucho daño.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto el castaño al rubio que tenía una cortada en la frente y una línea de sangra bajaba.

— ¿Me veo bien?— pregunto molesto para hacer mirar hacia atrás con intención de retroceder. A su vista había tres hombres fuertemente armados y con vestimentas militares. Lo que menos quería—no otra vez— dijo para poner en retroceso la camioneta, los hombres apuntaron al auto— ¡Pino, agacha la puta cabeza a menos que quieras perderla!— grito cuando una de las balas rompió la ventana de atrás impactándose en el parabrisas, justamente en medio de los asientos. 

Dipper obedeció sin siquiera protestas, aterrado y confundido su cabeza solo rondaba una preguntaba ¿Por qué? Al auto volteo para arremeter contras los hombres que disparaban contra ellos, destruyendo los espejos retrovisores, el parabrisas que llego a quebrarse en miles de pedazos por lo que tuvo que cubrirse con sus manos. Apenas miro a Bill que parecía determinante ¿es que acaso quería matarlos? Los sonidos de los disparos de pronto dejaron de sonar; los había atropellado.

—Los militares de hoy en día son tan idiotas— escucho la burla acompañada de la risa del rubio.

— ¿Qué coños acaba de pasar?— pregunto— sé que todo es una porquería, pero...

—Solo necesitamos salir, pensé que sería sencillo— no le importo lo que dijo para buscar una salida y luego de varios minutos logro salir a la fuerza de la ciudad— ¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad?

—Viajamos juntos, creo que deberíamos...

— ¿Conocernos mejor?— Dipper frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a odiar como lo interrumpía— por supuesto que no, por eso hice lo de los nombres. Creo que lo peor que podemos hacer es eso.

—Supongo que si— resoplo para mirar hacia atrás la ciudad ¿Qué pasaba? Era algo demasiado raro que el ejército hubiera estado ahí y en lugar de ayudar a los supervivientes los atacaran. Suspiro un poco para fijar su vista en el camino; no tenía que preocuparse tanto por eso, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para separase de ese rubio psicótico y así no volverlo jamás en su vida. Que errado estado.

Continuara.


	6. Capitulo 5

Desde que salieron de esa ciudad hecha ruinas solo se había detenido a cargar gasolina en un establecimiento abandonado en la carretera. También habían aprovechado para llevarse lo pocos suministros que quedaban como comida- algo que Dipper recordaba demasiado bien era que Bill estaba demasiado cabreado al ver que se habían llevado todos los doritos- para irse nuevamente y conducir de nuevo hasta que era bastante noche. Cerca de las once o eso indicaba el reloj que tenía todavía el rubio antes de estacionarse.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí— se bajó de la camioneta ¿Qué? ¿Estaba demasiado loco como para hacer decir eso?

—Bueno, no se si no lo has notando Bill pero no creo que sea una buena idea— se bajó de la camioneta para ver el silencioso paisaje. Era un páramo bastante silencioso y eso no le fiaba demasiado en realidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? La noche es perfecta, dan ganas de hacer una fogata y relajarse un poco.

—Ahora que lo dices tienes razón— el sarcasmo reinaba en su voz— pero si no fuera porque hay un montón de zombies que rondan y podrían devorar nuestros cerebros tal vez sería un más maravilloso.

—Aquí no hay zombis, ellos los motiva las grandes masas, la huelen— explico para sacar una casa de campaña del automóvil y algunas frituras para cerrar ¿para que la cerraba si los vidrios estaban rotos?— es como si te fueras a comer una manzana cuando en otra dirección te ofrecen un buffet estilo las vegas ¿Dónde quisieras ir?

—Al buffet— suspiro — supongo que tienes razón.

—Tampoco deberías estresarte tanto, si no me matan los zombis lo hará un ataque al corazón— suspiro— ¿puedes hacer la tienda mientras busco algo para hacer la fogata? Está empezando hacer frio y no quiero gastar aún más mi auto.

—Por supuesto — accedió para ponerse a montar la casa de campaña la cual no era demasiado grande mientras veía al rubio ir a donde había solo un par de árboles en busca de ramas.

Todo era tan calmado, una pequeña paz que no había logrado disfrutar desde que comenzó toda esa locura. Bill tampoco hablo demasiado, parecía demasiado ocupado en prender la fogata y asacaba algunas salchichas y una lata de frijoles que sería la cena. No es que fuera una cena realmente exquisita pero también podía ser mejor que la comida chatarra a la cual se estaba empezando acostumbrar.

Miro al rubio que tenía a su lado poniendo sus manos cerca del fuego. Aunque quería aparentar fortaleza era demasiado obvio lo cansado que estaba cansado, las ojeras que tenía, necesitaba dormir.

—Bill ¿Por qué no mejor no vas a dormir?— pregunto— yo cuido todo.

— ¿Por qué te dejaría hacer eso?— pregunto desconfiado.

—Porque es lo menos que puedo hacer, supongo— explico vagamente— has estado todo el día manejando sin contar que nos salvaste de esos soldados locos, quiero que descanses. Yo estaré bien.

—Entonces acepto— fue a la casa de campaña— nos vemos en la mañana— bostezo, realmente necesitaba dormir.

—Hasta mañana— dijo antes de bostezar también.

Paso una hora para que la fogata se consumiera- podía ir por ramas, pero la verdad es que no quería aventurarse, era demasiado paranoico- a lo que el frio le empezaba a torturar. Bueno en parte eso estaba bien, así no dormía, pero seguía siendo molesto.

—Pino— la voz adormilada del rubio le hizo reaccionar— hace demasiado frio ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? No servirá de nada tu buena obra si yo después te tengo que cuidar.

—Si— suspiro para ir con él, pues no podía combatir con esa lógica. Esa noche fue una de las pocas que tuvo con Bill que eran realmente relajantes.

Continuara.


	7. Capitulo 6

—Bill logro escapar de nuevo— escuchar aquello era suficiente para que aquel hombre se pusiera de mal humor ¿Por qué todos eran tan ineptos? — y también no está solo.

— ¿Cómo que no está solo?— pregunto con verdadera curiosidad, poniendo nervioso a su asistente.

—Hay un chico con él, eso nos dijo el único superviviente de la misión, realmente no sabemos que planeamos con eso.

—Eso no tiene importancia, solo lo matamos y ya— dijo sencillo. Aquel molesto rubio era demasiado impredecible, no sabía qué demonios trataba, pero era un tonto— manda un arcángel por él— ordeno haciendo un gesto en la mano que se retirara. Había cosas que hacer.

— ¿No cree que eso es demasiado precipitado, señor? Tenemos ahora solo un par de arcángeles y ellos destruyen todo a su paso. Recuerde que quiere a Cipher con vida.

—Esa cucaracha no se muere con nada, un arcángel será lo idea, ahora sigue mis indicaciones.

—Como ordene, señor— suspiro para retirarse de aquella ostentosa oficina que difería con el caos que estaba a su alrededor. Era mejor no contradecirlo o terminaría como aquel desdichado rubio. Esto no sería nada bueno.

...

El primero en despertar fue Dipper- el cual estaba demasiado lejos de estar descansado, le dolía demasiado la espalda por prácticamente a Bill que se había dormido encima de él. Tampoco ver al rubio dormir era algo lindo, roncaba, tenía la boca abierta así como sus ojos ¿Cómo demonios podía dormir de ese modo? Era mejor salir de aquella tienda de campaña, el estirarse estaría un poco menos mal.

El clima era soleado, sin embargo el sol no quemaba, era perfecto para seguir viajando sin un rumbo fijo. Simplemente espectacular; camino hacia la camioneta por algo de comer, el estómago le comenzó a rugir como si no hubiera probado bocado en varios días y estaba seguro que adentro todavía quedaba algo de comida, al menos la suficiente para calmar el hambre. Y en efecto, había un par de bolsas de papas fritas como unos pastelitos que no tardo en devorar. Tal vez debió dejar algo para Bill, pero bueno ya conseguirán algo de comida después. Mientras devoraba aquella comida chatarra vio aquella destartala camioneta; sentía que Bill debería cambiarla por otra nueva, aunque bueno, no debía preocuparse por eso, pronto se separaría, posiblemente en unas horas y no se verían de nuevo en la vida. Algo le decía que no debería estar a su lado, era demasiado peligroso.

Comenzó a curiosear sus armas cuando su estómago quedo totalmente satisfecho ¿de qué le serviría una podadora de césped? ¿Bate con clavos? Y estaba seguro que la mayoría de los rifles ni siquiera eran legales. No obstante, toda esa artillería no le llamaba para nada la atención cuando encontró una libreta con cubierta de piel, se veía un poco maltratada. Abrió al azar una página para leerla.

Prueba #052

Los efectos del Sonalum en animales solo inofensivos y no presentan ningún síntoma del virus, el parecer solo afecta a los seres humanos, que sucumbió en esta ocasión el pequeño pueblo. Todos nuestros experimentos en animales en buscar una cura, resultan entonces inútiles. Cada vez tenemos menos tiempo para hallar una solución y nadie tendrá salvación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Dipper soltó de golpe aquella libreta que cayó entre una bayoneta y el bate, asustado que lo haya visto husmear en sus cosas personales. Bill estaba entrando por el lado del pilote- él en todo momento se había mantenido en el asiento de al lado.

—Yo veía la podadora— explico y al ver que no decía nada era mejor no insistir— ¿quieres que te ayude con la tienda?

—No, no hay necesidad, ya nos vamos, en una horas llegaremos a California y así me deshacer de ti— encendió, o mejor dicho, trato de encender la camioneta sin ningún resultado— no me hagas esto— dijo golpeando el volante, era natural que fallaría.

—¿Por qué no conseguimos otro?— pregunto el castaño para callar al ver como el más alto le miraba de mala gana— digo, hay autos en la gasolinera y no está demasiado lejos, podríamos ir y regresar.

—Lo arreglare— dijo para salir de la camioneta con la intención de arreglar la pobre camioneta. Realmente Dipper no esperaba que lo salvara, pero después de media hora el motor se escuchó funcionar, tal vez no duraría mucho pero sería algo— todo está bien pino— aseguro poniendo el automóvil de marcha— ¿me pasas las papas?— pregunto, él también había despertado con hambre esa mañana.

—Eh bueno...— todo el viaje hasta llegar a su próxima parada fueron solo insultos.


	8. Capitulo 7

Habían llegado a duras penas a un pueblo aparentemente vacío, el auto literalmente había pasado a mejor vida, y aunque Dipper sentía que el rubio estaba exagerando al verse tan decaído quiso ayudarlo a buscar un nuevo automóvil para pasar todas sus cosas. Pero ninguna le gustaba, él quería su camioneta devuelta.

—Actúas como un niño— suspiro al ver que estaba destrozando una camioneta que al parecer la ayudaría — Bill...

—No me gustaba— comento— vamos al centro comercial que vi, me muero de hambre— comento como si nada bajándose de la pobre camioneta destrozada haciendo suspirar al castaño que no tuvo otra opción más que seguirle el paso. Esperaban que ahora encontraran sus malditos doritos. Al menos eso lo pondría de buen humor.

Aquel lugar parecía totalmente saqueado. Las grandes puertas de vidrio habían pasado a la historia. Pasaron con cuidado, después de todo tal vez podría estar a sus alrededores uno que otro despistado muerto viviente a pesar de su aspecto solitario.

Casi todos los estantes estaban vacíos y para desgracia del castaño, no había la menciona botana algo que parecía empeorar la situación emocional del rubio que parecía querer destrozar todo aquel lugar. Y cuando escucho el ruido cerca del área de congelados no dudo en sacar una pistola calibre 22. De la funda que estaba en su cintura para apuntar a lo que fuera que estaba ahí.

— ¡No dispares!— escucho y Dipper reconoció la voz de inmediato— ¡Estoy viva, no soy un zombi!— salió despacio una castaña que vestía bastante sucia.

— ¡Mabel!— corrió ignorando a Bill que le ordenaba que se quedara con él. No le importo y fue abrazar a su hermana que correspondió de inmediato el abrazo— Por dios, te he estado buscando todo este tiempo ¿estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño? ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?— pregunto con su típica paranoica, revisando a su gemela que empezó a reír, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía.

—Estoy bien, torpe— negó para abrazarlo de nuevo— yo también estaba demasiado preocupada por ti, y estado buscándote también, pero me quede encerrada en aquel lugar, ya casi no hay zombis aquí ¿Dónde está Wendy?— pregunto pero al ver como bajaba la mirada, totalmente deshecho por la pregunta no espero ninguna respuesta— no sabes cómo lo siento.

—Yo pude hacer algo por ella— suspiro hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo como le consolaba, nadie lo había hecho y lo necesitaba demasiado.

—Ejem— los dos voltearon a ver al chico más alto que parecía impaciente.

—Oh si, lo siento— dijo secándose las lágrimas rápido— Él es Bill, Bill ella es mi hermana Mabel.

—Mucho gusto— sonrió la castaña tendiendo su mano que fue ignorada por completo.

—Nuestro trato ha terminado, ya me voy— se dio le vuelta, ya había encontrado a su hermano, ya nada le ataba con aquel chico.

—Espera— Dipper le agarró del brazo — te prometí que primero buscaremos un automóvil para ti. Además no has comido nada— Bill frunció el ceño más porque en esos momentos su estómago gruño. Como lo odiaba— y sé que es por mi culpa.

—Pueden comer en mi refugio — comento la castaña— tenemos muchas cosas para comer y la electricidad todavía funciona. Además tenemos doritos— dijo lo último al escuchar las maldiciones que soltaba antes.

Y vaya que eso funciono más que nada, pues en menos de lo que esperaba estaban en un pequeño almacén comiendo –menos Bill, que parecía devorar aquellos doritos-

— ¿Y has estado sola todo este tiempo?— pregunto Dipper que, al contrario de su compañero, comía de forma calmada la sopa instantánea.

—No, para nada, he estado con Pacifica — comento haciendo que su hermano escupiera su comida— ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Pensé que odiabas a esa rubia oxigenada— le miro confundido, se suponía que se odiaban demasiado.

—No soy la única que anda con alguien oxigenado— tosió señalando a Bill que más ajeno de la conversación estaba— además no es tan mala. Y somos grandes amigas.

— ¿Y dónde está?

—Se supone que debería regresar — comento pensando en la rubia— se supone que buscaría un automóvil, pero ha tardado un poco— Dipper suspiro cansado ¿en serio seguía siendo así de despistada? ¿Incluso en un apocalipsis?

Los golpes fuertes a la puerta asusto a los tres jóvenes y Mabel camino tranquila, como si fuera cosa de todos los días se acercó para abrir, dejando a pasar a la rubia. No se acercaba para nada a la chica arrogante y rica que había conocido Dipper; parecía aún más agresiva y violenta y todo gramo de glamour se había esfumado...y la seguía detestando.

— ¿Paso algo, Pacifica?— pregunto al notarla demasiado alterada.

—Debemos irnos— dijo viendo confundida a los recién llegado— ¿Qué haces aquí perdedor? ¿Y quién eres tú?— pregunto a los hombres de la habitación.

—Llegaron hoy, pero ¿Por qué debemos irnos?

—Encontré una buena camioneta para irnos de aquí, pero hay algo monstruoso ahí afuera— tomo un respiro— hay algo que está matando a los zombis, alguien gigantesco que cargaba un lanza llamas, vi como poco incendiaba las casas incluso los pocos zombis que deambulaban por las calles fueron incinerados. Por suerte logre escapar, pero tenemos que irnos rápido.

—Son arcángeles— la voz de Bill interrumpió la narración de la rubia. Parecía pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Era como cuando aparecieron los militares, pensó Dipper y pensó en la ciudad en llamas ¿tendría relación con ello?— estamos muertos.

Continuara.


	9. Capitulo 8

Los cuatros jóvenes caminaban en total silencio por la parte de atrás de aquel muerto centro comercial totalmente estresados- sin contar mucho al rubio que parecía haberse calmado cuando agarro otra bolsa de doritos para comer en el camino- Dipper se le quedaba viendo de vez en cuando ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Después de todo había dicho que sabía que eran los arcángeles y tras explicarle ahora estaban aterrados. Y pensaba que lo peor que podía pasar eran a los muertos vivientes.

Llegaron a la camioneta que había conseguido Pacifica- la cual además de su imponente tamaño en su interior estaba lleno de armas de su antiguo dueño- , era incluso una mujer que la tenía que Bill; por un momento pensó que eso alegraría demasiado al rubio pero al ver su expresión totalmente inexpresiva sabía que era lejos a que era.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos ya— dijo Mabel que parecía tensa por aquel silencio sepulcral. Rápidamente se subió al lado del copiloto.

—Todavía no— corto el rubio— vamos a mi camioneta— dicho esto se pasó al lado del conductor.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?— pregunto molesto el castaño— tenemos que irnos de aquí de inmediato Bill.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ese idiota— esta vez hablo Pacifica ganándose una mala mirada por el gemelo menor de los Pines— no nos podemos quedar más tiempo aquí, además yo fui quien consiguió la camioneta y yo diré que haremos.

—No entienden, tengo que regresar por algo demasiado importante y está ahí.

—Ese diario ¿no?— interrumpió haciéndolo callar; era demasiado obvio que era por eso— ¿Qué tienes que ver con esto?— pregunto yéndose directamente al grano.

—Yo...no puedo contestar eso ahora, pero— hizo una pausa— eso podría salvar nuestras vida. Tal vez en un futuro lo diga, pero tenemos que ir.

—Yo creo que deberíamos hacerle caso— opino Mabel — no creo que nos mienta si nos dijo algo tan importante que son los arcángeles.

—No tardaremos nada— añadió Bill.

Pacífica y Dipper se miraron unos minutos, después de todo sería una parada que no les tomaría ni siquiera un minuto. Sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra se subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta haciéndose espacio entres las enormes armas que estaban guardadas y Bill encendió el motor para arrancar e irse entre los escombros de aquella ciudad. Los pasos del arcángel se escucharon a lo lejos.

...

Se suponía que solo era algo rápido pero Bill tardo más de lo que pensaba en traer su diario junto a algunos explosivos que guardo entre sus ropas y un revolver calibre 22. Dipper que esperaba en la camioneta no tardo demasiado en ir por él.

—Bill no deberías cargar todo esto.

—Es necesario— dijo para suspirar— quiero que te vayas con ellas, yo me quedaré.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— pregunto confundido por aquel chico— Bill, no te voy a dejar aquí solo por aquel monstruo.

—Me está buscando a mí— corto— no quiero que nadie se involucre en mis cosas y terminen muertos por aquel monstruo así que hazme caso y vete en esa camioneta con tu hermana y su amiga y lárguense lo más que puedan de aquí. Y sobrevivan, sería una total ofensa que después de esto mueran de forma patética.

Dipper se quedó callado ante lo dicho por Bill; bien podía hacerle caso, bien podía huir mientras Bill se quedaba en ese lugar con altas posibilidades de morir a manos de aquel "arcángel" después de todo solo habían convivido un par de días y realmente no es que fueran precisamente placenteras. Pero no podía su moral no le dejaba pensar abandonarlo y dejarlo morir ¿Qué pensaría Wendy si lo dejaba? Para nada bien.

—Yo no haré eso— dijo para sentir como Bill le tomaba del brazo para correr hacia la camioneta— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— pregunto alterado sintiendo como le lanzaba al asiento trasero de nuevo— ¡Bill!

—¿Tú sabes conducir?— sin prestarle atención, el rubio le pregunto a Mabel que hizo un gesto vago en la mano que significaba que más o menos— eso servirá, maneja lejos de aquí, y no te detengas por nada.

—Pero ¿Por qué?— pregunto Mabel que se pasaba al asiento del piloto, al menos ella captaba la idea demasiado rápido.

—Por eso— señalo Pacifica.

Estaba a metros, pero su enorme figura se hacía notar. Tenía la forma de un hombre alto y demasiado fornido pero conforme avanzaba esa imagen se sustituía por una especie de ciborg sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción de los años 80. Salvo de su cabeza el resto de su cuerpo era totalmente artificial y el único de vestimenta que se le notaban eran unas botas y mientras en sus" brazos" cargaba un rifle AMAC 5100 calibre 50. En su "espalda" descansaba un lanzallamas.

Los arcángeles, aquellos humanos "reconstruidos" con una sola misión; limpiar los restos del apocalipsis, sean vivos o nuestros, ellos se encargarían de limpiar el mundo pulverizando todo que se mantuviera de pie. Pero este era diferente, este tenía un objetivo y era acabar con Bill, el enemigo de su creador.

Bill cerro de un portazo la puerta y dando un golpe en la puerta, dio la señal a lo que Mabel arranco para irse, aun a costa de los reclamos de su gemelo para que no se fueran. Sonrió un poco al ver aquel gigante fijarse en eso y comenzó a correr para detenerlos. Después de todo también estaba programado para exterminar todo.

—No pensara que esto será sencillo— dijo Bill preparándose para el ataque— que empiece la diversión.

Continuara.


	10. Capitulo 9

Pacifica solo suspiro cansada y estresada, más desde que aquel caos post apocalíptico se desatara. Había sobrevivido, sintiendo en parte orgullo por lograrlo, no obstante, ahora que estaba viendo a su mejor amiga llorar desconsolada con la cara contra el volante, sentía que no podía hacer nada. Maldijo a Dipper es esos momentos ¿Por qué demonios se había marchado?

—Mabel, por favor, no llores— pidió poniendo una mano en los cabellos castaños de la joven — tu hermano tomo una decisión y no puedes hacer nada, lo más seguro es que sobrevivirá — no era buena consolando, de hecho tratar con las personas no era su especialidad, sin embargo una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando al parecer le había hecho caso y había dejado de llorar.

—Es un tonto al abandonarme así— logro articular, tratando de controlar sus hipidos— aunque al menos tuvo buenas razones ¿no te parece?

—Son tontos, nadie va a salvar a un persona que apenas conoces— dijo recordando las últimas palabras de Dipper Pines antes de irse con un rifle en mano "tengo que ayudar a Bill". Siempre había pensado que era un idiota, pero jamás considero que fuera tanto.

—Tú me has salvado y no nos llevábamos tan bien— señalo secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano— ¿tu realmente crees que sobreviva?— pregunto y aunque en realidad no se sentía capaz de seguir mintiendo- vamos, consideraba a Dipper inteligente en cuanto a sobrevivencia, pero ni siquiera creía que aquel rubio loco llegara a vivir- se limitó a sentir con la cabeza. Las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Yo también espero eso— tomo un respiro — que demonios, yo sé que volverá.

De le dio la razón con ese vago asentimiento con la cabeza como una respuesta silenciosa, la cual parecía bastar para calmar a la joven Pines. Mabel recostó vagamente su cabeza en su hombro, poniéndola tensa ¿Por qué Mabel era tan tonta? Ella no la había salvado porque la consideraba su mejor amiga, sus sentimientos eran demasiados como para resumirlos en algo como amistad.

Miro por la ventana la desalojada carretera donde se encontraban varadas; no había ni una sola alma y un muerto viviente que deambulara sin un destino concreto...tal como ellas. Comenzó acariciar los cabellos castaños de Mabel que comenzaba a dormirse; no la culpaba, ya llevaba varios días sin dormir porque insistía demasiado en quedarse en guarda. Ahora ella velaría sus sueños.

...

Lo único que podría describir Dipper al ver al panorama que tenía en el horizonte solo era desastres. Y no era ese caos del cual estaba acostumbrado desde aquel apocalipsis se había desatado- después de todo aquel lugar antes parecía más un pueblo fantasma- no es llamas como estaba ahora. Estaba aterrorizado, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, pero no podía echarse para atrás. Su conciencia no soportaría otra muerte sobre sus hombros.

El sonido de una explosión le puso alerta; no sonaba demasiado alejado y lo más seguro era que ahí se encontraba Bill, junto con aquel ser monstruoso denominado "arcángel" Tenía que actuar cauteloso si quería tener de regreso a ese maniaco de las frituras triangulares y no morir en el intento.

Bill no estaba demasiado lejos de aquella camioneta que era de su propiedad. Cuando Dipper se acercó lo primero que noto eran la gravedad de sus heridas. La camisa blanca que usaba ahora estaba teñida de roja y estaba rota, mostrando un corte en uno de sus costados. Sus cabellos rubios ahora se tornaron rojizos y parecía que había perdido un ojo. Sin embargo, aquel hombre seguía de pie con dos cuchillos de caza en cada mano y con una sonrisa digna de un loco de psiquiátrico.

Tampoco podía decía que aquel humanoide metálico estaba intacto. Había perdido un "brazo" y su cabeza estaba desfigurada. El lanzallamas aún era sostenido con la mano que aun poseía, dispuesto a quemar a Bill. Tenía que actuar.

Manteniéndose oculto en un auto destartalado preparo el rifle que se había llevado. Su única intención era dispararle al depósito de gasolina que colgaba en la espalda del arcángel como si fuera una mochila.

Antes de disparar noto que Bill se apartó; había notado su presencia y sin decir nada se apartó para no sufrir demasiado las consecuencias de la explosión, aunque tampoco tan notorio como para que su enemigo lo notara. Fijo su objetivo y disparo, esperando la espantosa explosión que lo dejaría sordo y sufrir la subida de temperatura. Algo que no paso.

La bala por el deposito perforándola, pero no paso a nada, solo la gasolina que salía de su contenedor. Y si su suerte de por si era mala, había llamado la atención del arcángel que le apunto con el arma. Logro escapar apenas por escasos centímetros de la letal llamarada; si podía comparar el calor que estaba experimentando sería similar al infierno.

El arcángel no era lento y tuvo que comer durante quince minutos cuando la gasolina se consumió por completo y sus posibilidades de morir quemado ya eran nulas. Sus pies, no obstante, jugaron en su contra ya que por el cansancio comenzaron a fallarle, miro con resignación a su futuro asesino, ya no tenía caso seguir corriendo, su muerte estaba seguro.

Todo paso demasiado rápido como para describirlo; el sonido tan característico de una motocicleta, Bill pasando atrás de él agarrándole de la chaqueta para subirse. Pudo haber caído si no hubiera aferrado a la cintura del mayor- del cual se lamentó después pues este soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Bill ¿estás bien?— pregunto a pesar de lo tonta que sonaba. Le sorprendía que todavía pudiera hacer algo, con esas heridas tan graves.

—Cállate no me dejas concentrarme— gruño ahogando el dolor que sentía por el "abrazo" de Dipper.

Pasó con dificultad todos los obstáculos que podría encontrar en las calles; eso les quitaba tiempo, pero aun lograban tener ventajas con el arcángel. Bill se detuvo a las afueras de la ciudad donde había una estación de servicio. Habían varios autos abandonados y lo más seguro es que tomarían uno, pensó Dipper de la forma más nacional que haría en esos momentos. Claro ahora que estaban viviendo en un mundo hecho trizas lo racional era una palabra que carecía de significado.

Bajaron de la motocicleta y el menor fue arrastrado a la tienda de suministros que había sido saqueada y totalmente solitaria. Bill le soltó al final cayendo de rodillas; su respiración era agitada debido al excesivo esfuerzo que había realizado.

—Debemos curar tus heridas— se dirigió al mostrados donde quedaban algunas vendas, alcohol y unos antibióticos, con eso ayudaría.

—No tenemos tiempo para esas tonterías— se sentó rápidamente; el dolor era agudo, pero había pasado por cosas peores por lo que podía soportarlos, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Es una tontería? ¡Te falta un maldito ojo!— grito.

— ¡Vamos a morir cuando el arcángel llegue!— empezó a toser viendo rastros de sangre— estaré bien pero si queremos seguir con vida primero debemos deshacernos de él y necesito tu ayuda— lo último lo susurro y aun sonaba firma su orden, él no era de esas personas que pedían permiso.

— ¿En qué te ayudo?— pregunto, no era momento para jugar a hacerse el interesante y hacer que se lo pidiera de una forma más amable. Eso era una estupidez, no había tiempo para ellos.

—Cuando llegue, quería que le dispararas al depósito. Vi que estaba en mal estado por lo que si lograr dispararle causara una explosión que será capaz de dejarlo completamente inútil.

— ¿Y por qué no mejor tomamos un auto y nos vamos de aquí?— pregunto, era una propuesta más práctica y menos destructiva.

—Los arcángeles están diseñados para acatar una orden en específico: terminar con todo ser que se mueva sobre la tierra. El los creo para limpiar al mundo de los zombis y los sobrevivientes que no consideren aptos para sobrevivir. Una limpieza a profundidad para que el mundo sea suyo, sigo pensando que es una estupidez.

— ¿Y quién es él? — Bill no contesto y le dio una pistola— Bill— frunció el ceño, era demasiado obvio que estaba evitando responder.

—Ya viene— cambio de tema para ir al ventanal que había pasado a mejor vida de rodillas, ya no podía caminar—Dipper, te necesito aquí.

El joven Pines dudo a hacerle caso; Bill escondía demasiadas cosas y no podía confiar en él. Pero tampoco quería morir, se instinto de supervivencia seguía siendo muy fuerte. Se acercó al rubio para ver aquel gigante de metal acercarse con ese panto tan lento y calmado que no combinaba para nada con esa aura terrorífica. No tardó mucho en apuntar al depósito deplorable con sus manos deplorables.

No se sentía capaz de lograrlo; estaba demasiado nervioso como para sostener bien la pistola. Se sentó cuando sintió la mano de Bill en su hombro.

—No falles, por favor— su voz sonaba muy suave— confió en ti.

Trago saliva con fuerza para aferrarse al arma como si la vida dependiera de ello literalmente. Apunto y apretó el gatillo dos veces antes de que la onda explosiva los empujara a él y a Bill al otro extremo de la tienda. Como había imaginado antes de su atentado, el ambiente era jodidamente caliente y estaba sordo. Que le den a las películas de acción donde no existían efectos secundarios.

Bill, volteo a ver a su loco compañero. Estaba tirado a su lado boca arriba; sintió un estremecimiento al ver la sonrisa que decoraba era sangrante boca ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?

—Bill...

—Ve por los primeros auxilios— dijo, ahora si sonaba como una orden más clara a pesar de que se veía peor. No pudo borrar su sonrisa de hecho se ensancho cuando vio al más joven acatar con su orden, desconfiado. No le importaba que desconfiara de él, tenía fundamentos. En esos momentos lo único primordial era seguir con vida; no le daría el gusto a Jack morir.

Continuara.


	11. Capitulo 10

Cuando Mabel y Pacifica llegaron al centro de servicio cautivadas por el incendio de la explosión como moscas; Bill ya se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, Dipper que en esos momentos estaba sentado a su lado, podía haber asegurado que incluso parecía un muerto sino fuera por aquel pequeño movimiento en su pecho que indicaba que seguía respirando. Tardó en reaccionar cuando ellas se habían acercado.

— ¡Dipper, siegues con vida!— Mabel no reparo en nada en acercarse a su hermano para abrazarlo con una fuerza un tanto exagerada que lo hizo quejarse del dolor. No era algo que podía evitar, sentía que lo había perdido de nuevo.

—No respiro— apenas pudo murmuras el castaño logrando que su hermana captara el mensaje y se separara logrando que el aire llenara de nuevo sus pulmones— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Vimos la explosión a lo lejos, me sorprende que sigan con vida— Pacifica había estado sorprendida por eso, al menos se había ahorrado la bochornosa escena de encontrar sus cadáveres calcinados— al menos tú— añadió viendo al rubio en el piso bañado de sangre.

—Sigue con vida, logre detener la hemorragia y por fortuna no tiene muchas fractura así que también me encargue de eso— comento Dipper queriendo ponerse de pie sin logro alguno, él tampoco se encontraba en buenas condiciones y la poca fuerza que antes tenía se agotó en la curación de Bill.

—Entonces hay que irnos— suspiro Mabel, era lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos — ¿Qué paso con esa cosa gigante?— pregunto al acordarse del humanoide, Pacifica solo se quiso golpear al olvidar algo tan importante.

—Creo que está muerto— no quería asegurar nada de lo que no estaba seguro— estuvo en la explosión y desde ahora no se ha movido, pero no estoy seguro de nada.

— ¿Qué haremos con él?— pregunto la rubia señalando al hombre que más lejos de todo no podía estar.

— ¿Pueden cargarlo a la camioneta? Creo que yo todavía puedo caminar — sonrió y tras unos extenuantes minutos logro ponerse de pie. El dolor era terrible como el primer intento, pero sentía que podía soportarlo— ya vámonos.

Las dos mujeres asintieron en la cabeza y coordinándose levantaron el cuerpo de Bill- entre la inconsciente esta había proferido una queja por lo cual lo tomaron como una buena señal – a un paso lento que llegaba a ser incluso insultante lo acomodaron en el asiento trasero de la camioneta siendo seguido del joven Pines que se sentó a su lado, llegando acomodar la cabeza del rubio en sus piernas. Quedo inconsciente antes de que la camioneta de pusiera en marcha a cualquier parte.

Wirt estaba demasiado nervioso por decir menos; se sentía al borde de sufrir un colapso y antes de considerar que tal vez solo estaba actuando exagerando su lado racional le decía que no debía engañarse a su mismo ¿Qué ganaría de todos modos? Cualquiera en su situación actuaria de igual forma, e incluso peor.

Jack Unterweger era la persona más aterradora del mundo y él tenía que darle el informe sobre el fracaso de la misión; él era valiente – eso mismo lo había mantenido con vida- en ir sin saber cómo reaccionaría ante la idea de que Bill Cipher no solo había sobrevivido sino que había tenido la destreza suficiente como para destruir al arcángel. El arma definitiva dejada como un despojo deplorable.

No entendía porque Bill Cipher actuaba de esa manera: claro sabía que aquel rubio estaba loco, pero rebelarse contra el futuro líder mundial era algo que superaba los límites. Y, por supuesto, sus habilidades denotaban algo que superaba las expectativas de cualquiera, no por nada había sido el favorito de Jack. Estaba buscando su muerte, pensó cuando llego a la puerta que le daría el acceso a la oficina de su jefe, después de todo, Jack le arrebato todo lo que tenía en el mundo.

Toco a l puerta esperando a que le abrieran pero nadie contesto a su llamado, intento de nueva cuenta y el resultado llego a ser el mismo; opto por acercarse más pegando su oído a la madera escuchando vagamente la voz de Jack. Parecía molesto y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Tal vez lo mejor era regresar en otro momento.

Se separó cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta; se sintió palideces y antes de que la idea de escapar llegara a su cerebro la puerta se abrió. El hombre que salió de la habitación era uno de los mejores científicos que alguna vez pudo conocer en su vida siendo solo superado por el maniaco de Bill Cipher.

—Stanford Pines— dijo Wirt como si aquello fuera un mantra. Al parecer aquello lo dijo en un tono algo alto pues el hombre volteo a verlo. Su expresión era un criptograma, imposible de analizar, no obstante no tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciarlo pues se marchó sin decir una palabra.

No lo detuvo y solo se limitó a verlo perderse entre los pasillos del complejo ¿Qué le había pasado para que estuviera de esa manera? Stanford siempre se mantenía serio pero ahora, no estaba seguro. Algo malo le pasaba, eso seguro.

—Wirt ¿Qué haces aquí?— la grave voz de Jack le hizo experimentar un pequeño paro cardiaco y con diligencia le miro a sus extraños ojos multicolor.

—Yo...la misión de atrapar a Bill Cipher ha sido un total fracaso — apenas pudo pronunciar, sintiendo como sus piernas se convertían de un material más suave y que caería en cualquier momento.

—Pasa — el hombre se adelantó y temiendo lo peor le siguió ¿Qué le haría?— ¿Cómo lo logro?— pregunto y si no fuera por el horror por su destino hubiera podido notar la burla en su voz.

— ¿Disculpe?— pregunto confundido.

— ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido ese maldito?— repitió sentándose en el gran escritorio que se imponía en medio de la oficina.

—Todavía no tenemos nada claro señor, más que ocasiono una grave explosión que dejo inservible al arcángel y las cámaras de seguridad de la zona. Cuando estudiaron la zona se da indicios que seguía viajando acompañado ¿cree que eso signifique una amenaza?

—No, son solo lacras— sonrió de lado— Bill no ha aprendido su lección, supongo que tendrá que hacerlo de nuevo, pero eso será en otro momento — hizo una pausa— por ahora quiero que vigiles a Stanford Pines. El tampoco parece comprender que su lealtad debe ser solo para mí.

Wirt solo asintió y ante el silencio que se formó después se dio cuenta que lo más inteligente que podía hacer en esos momentos era marcharse por lo que lo hizo. La lealtad, esa misma que había pagado Bill Cipher con su cordura y con la que posiblemente pague también Stanford Pines. Era un alivio saber que el si era leal.

Continuara.


	12. Capitulo 11

Cuando Bill regreso a su consciencia y lentamente abrió su único ojo bueno el dolor le atravesó como su fiel acompañante; tan terrible en todo su cuerpo, sin duda era algo que nadie soportaría, que bueno que no era su caso, ya estaba acostumbrado por lo que quejarse como un bebé estaba demasiado ajeno a sus planes. Aunque, por supuesto, a pesar de su gran tolerancia al dolor seguía siendo un ser humano con toda y capacidades limitadas; su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado y no se sentía capaz de moverse de aquella dura e incómoda cama.

Hablando de la incómoda cama, había una pregunta que hasta esos momentos rondaba su cabeza ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Lo único que recordaba antes de desmayarse era la explosión y ser atendido por pino en aquella destartalada tienda de auto servicio ¿Dónde estaba ese inútil chico? Quería que estuviera ahí y le dijera que estaba pasando.

Ya que no había nadie que le respondiera a sus dudas tuvo que contar con las personas con la que le tenía más confianza a él mismo. Su vista sin duda estaba demasiado limitada, en esos momentos extrañaba su globo ocular derecho, sin embargo eso no detuvo para ver en donde estaba y en qué condiciones se encontraba.

La habitación era pequeña, las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul claro, el tono sin duda le recordó al cabello de su hermano muerto, pero realmente ya no quería pensar en eso así que decidió concentrarse en seguir viendo a su alrededor. Vamos, no había nada que decorara esas paredes y de hecho el mobiliario también era demasiado limitado, solo un archivero que se encontraba enfrente de la cama. Por su parte él se encontraba "bien", la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado y su brazo derecho estaba completamente enyesado; también se había encontrado con la grata sorpresa que el yeso estaba encadenado a la cama.

Jack Unterweger, solo podía pensar en aquel hombre como el responsable de su precaria situación. Realmente aquella idea era plausible, podía haber llegado, matar a su acompañante con relativa facilidad y llevárselo. Sentía lástima por Dipper, ese chico tenia potencial.

Mientras pensaba la idea de suicidarse atragantándose con su propia lengua, el sonido de una puerta abrirse lo puso totalmente alerta ¿Qué harían con él? Bueno tratarlo bien, no, si Jack lo tenía este le haría pagar su traición contra él, torturándole de la peor manera hasta que ya no soportara. Pensándolo bien no tardaría demasiado, no estaba en buenas condiciones y su muerte no tardaría. Igual el suicido era buena idea, era mejor morir bajo su propia mano en lugar a la de alguien más.

—Bill— no era la voz de Jack, era la del chico que ya estaba dando por muerto— al fin despertaste— para su fortuna, el chico que se puso a su lado. Él tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones, tenía todo el torso vendado y usaba muletas para moverse.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto apenas viendo como este se recargaba en la pared, parecía que se agotaba con facilidad— ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede así?

—Esas son demasiadas preguntas — fue lo primero que dijo — estamos en una base de supervivientes hace una semana que es el tiempo que has estado inconsciente. Estamos seguros por el momento.

—Nadie está seguro en este mundo— comento sintiendo un incómodo dolor en el pecho— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos seguros en este lugar? La gente...es demasiado traicionera para que puedas confiar en ella, en especial en medio de tantos muertos vivientes.

—Es difícil de explicar, quien está al mando de todo aquí es mi tío así que si estoy seguro— hizo una pausa— quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo— aquel tono había sido demasiado serio, incluso podía jurar que parecía algo molesto. Antes de que pudiera negarse hablar fue interrumpido— ya sé quién eres, William Cipher.

—Ah ¿y quién soy yo, pino ?— a pesar de que estaba nervioso trato de mantener la calma, lo cual era ya difícil porque el dolor seguir persistiendo, queriendo su atención y agonía— ¿piensas que soy peligroso y por eso me han encadenado? Porque parece que es así.

—Yo no te considero peligroso, es mi tío, es el quien te conoce en realidad— aclaro— eres un científico que estuvo involucrado en la creación del virus para el apocalipsis zombi. Por eso sabía la existencia de los arcángeles. De hecho querían matarte apenas te vieron.

—Tienes unos cuantos errores— quiso moverse, ponerse en una posición un poco más chulo, pero solo se quedó acostado— nosotros no desarrollamos nada, el virus siempre ha estado presente y ha habido brotes en pueblos pequeños que en poco tiempo han sido erradicados. Sí, soy un científico, trabajaba para el ejército, pero yo no cree nada. De hecho quería detener todo. 

—Claro— se acercó para tomar asiento en un espacio libre de la cama.

Vio al rubio que trataba de responder. No podía mentirle, parecía que estaba demasiado agotado siquiera para hablar durante mucho tiempo, lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, pero quería saber quién era exactamente ese hombre. Después de todo era impresionante como su tío Stanley no dudo en apuntar al moribundo rubio apenas habían llegado a esa base con la clara intención de matarlo.

—Yo quería crear una cura, por lo general estos hechos se ocultan y se matan a los contaminados y todo aquello que le haya acercado para después ocultar todo como si nada pasara. Yo no quería que pasara más y realmente no paso— el dolor seguía siendo persistente, pero aun así siguió su relato— mi superior el coronel, Jack Unterweger estaba obsesionado por el virus, decía que era una plaga necesaria para acabar con el mal del mundo y que nosotros estábamos mal por querer acabar con ella. Él desato todo y cuando supo que tenía un prototipo de una cura me considero un traidor y por eso me anda buscando... ¿recuerdas a los tipos a los que atropelle? Me buscaban a mí específicamente. Solo no esperaba que soltara a uno de sus arcángeles.

—El diario que tenía eran los resultados de tu investigación ¿verdad?— pregunto impresionando al rubio.

— ¿Viste mi diario? Bueno, no importa, si eran mis investigaciones— respondió ahorrándose la indignación que le provocaba que ese mocoso hubiera visto su diario sin que se diera cuenta— ¿puedo dormirme un rato? Quiero dormir un poco.

— ¿No necesitas nada? Tenemos analgésicos — sabía que no tendría toda la historia y todavía tenía algunas dudas que necesitaba ser aclaradas, pero sabía que ahora ese no era el momento para saberlas.

—No, solo quiero dormir— respondió— aunque antes de eso, tengo una pregunta ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu tío? Quiero saber quién me considera como alguien peligroso.

—Stan Pines— respondió, se lo debía después de todo. El rubio parecía entrar en shock cuando escucho ese nombre; había esperado cualquier reacción pero no esa no— ¿pasa algo?

—Será mejor que no confíes en él— cerro su ojo, incluso esa frase solo fue un susurro que apenas fue audible antes de caer inconsciente de forma irremediable, el cansancio y el dolor le habían llevado a sus límites.

Dipper no pudo hacerlo reaccionar, incluso se asustó al pensar que había muerto- algo que no paso, el cabrón parecía que tenía un resistencia que rayaba lo sobrehumano-. Bien, no entraría en la desesperación, había esperado una semana para ver si despertaba de nuevo, no le hacía mal esperarlo de nuevo. No obstante, otra duda se implanto en su cerebro ¿Por qué le dijo que no se fiera de su tío? Stan no quiso hablar mucho sobre Bill, la mayoría de las veces que trataba de sacar el tema este lo desviaba a su conveniencia. Suponía que ya era momento de hablar en serio.

Continuara.


	13. Capitulo 12

El calor era intenso lo que significaba que el clima se mantenía imperturbable en el desierto de Nevada lo cual no le sorprendió al llegar al techo de lo que antes había sido un bonito centro comercial y que se había convertido en una pequeña base de sobrevivientes que vagaban por el lugar muy parecidos a los muertos vivientes que querían evadir. Y si bien el tiempo para quedarse ahí como guardia en el techo seria en unas cuantas horas eso no era el motivo de porque estaba ahí. Quería resolver sus dudas y solo una persona podía aclarárselas al parecer.

—Tío Stan, necesito hablar contigo —habló al fin haciendo que el hombre mayor volteara a verlo, así como Mabel que en esos momentos le tocaba como guardia-algo de que Dipper no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una gran idea, cabía agregar-.

— ¿Cómo esta Bill? —preguntó Mabel adelantándose a su tío. A pesar de que Stan le había mencionado que no era de fiar, ella todavía valoraba el hecho de que les había querido ayudar y seguía preocupándose por él.

—Está vivo, así que creo que está bien. —se encogió de hombros sin saber que realmente eso había sido una buena respuesta pero daba igual, ya lo dijo —. Y me dijo que no confiáramos en ti Stan ¿Por qué dijo lo mismo que tú? —Fue directo al grano.

Stanley Pines no respondió de inmediato lo cual no causo una buena impresión a sus sobrinos que querían respuesta rápida de su parte ¿Cómo abordar ese tema con ellos? Era demasiado delicado e incluso para él era difícil decir que realmente lo entendía bien más que todo lo que involucraba ese horrible apocalipsis era horrendo y eso incluía al tipo que descansaba dentro de ese lugar. Sin embargo, suponía que debía esforzarse en contarles, no creía que se quedarían con los brazos cruzados.

—Supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que contarles. —Camino al bode del edificio mirando el desierto que se extendía hacia el horizonte—. Bill ya te contó cómo se originó esta invasión zombie ¿no? —Miró a su sobrino que asintió apenas—, no mentía, ese loco de Jack piensa que con eso cambiara al mundo para su bien o quien sabe, no le puse mucha atención a lo que decía el cerebrito de Ford, las cosas que se es porque él me lo dijo.

La mención de su otro tío dejo a los mellizos Pines callados. Una parte de ellos experimento la sensación de la culpa por no haber preguntado por él y aunque el estrés podía haber sido un gran factor sentía que realmente no era una justificación. La otra parte era sencillamente shock, no esperaban que alguien de su familia estuviera implicada en todo ese caos.

— ¿El tío Ford que tiene que ver con todo esto? —preguntó a duras penas Dipper mientras su mente divagaba en las posibles respuestas que podía recibir. Y siendo sinceros, no le gustaba ninguna.

—Él también trabajaba para Jack para encontrar una cura con ese virus. —hizo una pausa. Pensar en aquello era agotador, pero hablar de ellos era una tortura—. La última vez que lo vi seguía trabajando para ese sujeto y no entiendo porque se negó a abandonarlo.

—Tal vez Bill sepa sus intenciones —señalo la castaña que no entendía quien era ese tal Jack o la situación en general—, si él trabajaba junto con el tío Ford entonces sabrá cuáles son sus verdades intenciones ¿verdad? No creo que sean tan malas. — el silencio fue su única respuesta y prefirió quedarse callada.

—Puede ser una buena idea —asintió Dipper luego de unos minutos—, aunque llevara su tiempo, está en malas condiciones y se llevara su tiempo antes de recuperarse.

—Yo aún sigo sin confiar en lo absoluto en él ¿Creen que después de todo dirá la verdad?

Dipper quiso contestar que desde luego podía confiar en él, pero ¿realmente lo hacía? Eran todavía un par de desconocidos que se iban conociendo por medios indirectos uno del otro. Eso lo dejo pensando, sin embargo, aquella reflexión no le duro demasiado tiempo cuando escucho la alarma que anunciaba la llegada de alguien. Podía ser otro sobreviviente u otro zombie, uno nunca estaba seguro de nada en esos tiempos.

Mabel le jalo tras recoger el rifle que estaba cerca de su mano para ir al lugar y Stan, aprovechando que estaban distraídos con eso, decidió abandonar el techo. Tenía que hacerle una breve visita con Bill, deseando desde el fondo, que el bastardo estuviera despierto para que le contestare antes de sus sobrinos. A él no podía engañarle y de eso estaba demasiado seguro.

...

Bill se encontraba eufórico viendo a la mujer que estaba recostada en la fría plancha de la morgue. Hacia unos minutos no había sido más que un simple saco de carne sin signos vitales que se movía a pesar de cualquiera posibilidad lógica. Un zombie, como lo llamaría la cultura popular alimentaba por las películas de George Romero y la serie de The Walking Dead, pero ya no más. El había encontrado la cura aquel virus que había rondado por la tierra desde que se inició la humanidad sin ningún enemigo que la hubiera detenido. Lástima, ya tenía uno y había perdido.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —El rubio miro con atención los balbuceos roncos que salían de la pobre mujer ¿era buena idea contarle que había estado muerta durante dos semanas y que había matado a su familia? No era una buena idea— ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre ahora no tiene importancia ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? —preguntó esperando la respuesta de la mujer.

— ¿Tú cómo estás? —La mujer se levantó de la plancha y su piel, que había recobrado algo de color se perdió en cuestión de segundos —. El científico que quiso jugar a ser Dios y fracasó miserablemente ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Podrías decírmelo?

Bill retrocedió uno pasos, buscando en sus caderas la funda donde guardaba su arma, después de todo no era un simple científico solamente, su entrenamiento militar le había valido para entrar en la ciencia en realidad. Cuando la mujer solo dio un paso para acercarse, él le apunto, dispuesto a disiparle. Un experimento fallido, es golpeaba a su ego. No cometería errores cuando viera cuales eran.

—No te muevas o te juro que pondré una maldita bala entra ceja y ceja —amenazó poniendo el dedo en el gatillo, considerando si realmente tenía la capacidad de entenderlo en esos momentos. La mujer le miraba atenta y sólo sonrió mostrando unos dientes pequeños manchados de sangre.

— ¿Todo se resuelve así, verdad Bill? ¿Con un arma y un disparo certero en la cabeza? La solución de todos los problemas se ven reducidos a la polvera y un proyectil. —Aquella voz poco a poco iba perdiendo su humanidad—. Dispara si quieres arreglar esto ¡Dispara!

Bill cerro sus ojos y su dedo de apretó contra el gatillo, disparando escuchando el sonido tan familiar del disparo y la fuerza del impacto que solo podía ocasionar el retroceso. Al menos había logrado callarla. Bajo el arma de forma lenta sintiendo como su mano se relajaba haciendo que el arma cayera al suelo. Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron, y cuando lo hizo, deseo no hacerlo.

Aquella mujer que le había enfrentado ya no se encontraba. Ni siquiera había muestras que demostraban que se encontraba ahí. No obstante, si se encontraba un cuerpo con el suelo que estaba rodeado de su propia sangre y su nuca mostraba un agujero donde salió la bala. Un cadáver conocido, uno que "arreglaría los problemas que el mismo había ocasionado"

—Bill ¿acaso sirve de algo mantenerse con vida si uno se siente muerto? —Su respiración se hizo más pesado y sintió vacío cuando el cuerpo se levantó.

...

—¡Tom! —su cuerpo se levantó de golpe de la cama por impulso para regresar en segundos a causa del dolor.

Esa pesadilla fue mucho peor que las anteriores por lo que al despertar, por muy cansado que se encontraba, dormir era le ultima cosa que quería hacer en esos momentos. Además ya no se sentía tan mal como hacia unas horas; podía estar consciente y se sintió feliz por eso. Al menos unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

— ¿Una pesadilla, Bill? —Al escuchar la voz de Stan Pines le provoco esconderse en las mantas de su cama y no salir bajo ninguna condición, como un niño que pensaba que de esa forma los monstruos del armario no podrían verlo. No quería hablar y muchos menos enfrentarse a lo que estaba huyendo, sin embargo ¿había opciones?

— ¿A ti no te persiguen las pesadillas? —No respondió, y a decir verdad, tampoco estaba interesado en la respuesta. Su expresión era suficiente—. No te culpo, estamos viviendo en el infierno después de todo.

—Supongo que todos vivimos así —teorizó Stan a lo que Bill asintió, dándole la razón—. No vine por ver como estabas Bill si es lo que piensas.

—Es por tu hermano, el nerd de seis dedos —interrumpió sin más —, no te preocupes por su trasero, no es tan idiota para que se deje matar en cualquier momento.

—Yo no me refería a eso y lo sabes —negó sin sorprenderse de la frialdad con la que le hablaba.

Bill se mantuvo callado: suponía entonces que aquel hombre tenía dudas sobre la moral de su gemelo, después de todo, el hombre seguía trabajando para el "malo". Él no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de ese nerd, no estaba en sus prioridades saberlo así que no indago más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, suponía que lo poco que sabía era suficiente para contestarle. Con tal de que lo dejara solo, le contestaría cualquier cosa.

—No apoya lo que está haciendo Jack, si a eso te refieres. —Aquel comentario pareció ser suficiente.

Stan no dijo nada, por lo que supuso que eso le había dejado satisfecho pues no tardó mucho en abandonar la habitación. Bill suspiro, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos para no quedarse dormido. Sin duda, no quería regresar a las pesadillas.

Continuara.


	14. Capitulo 13

Cuando los gemelos Pines llegaron a ver desde el borde de aquel edificio concluyeron que aquella figura que se acercaba no podía ser un zombie; los muertos vivientes no podían aparentar estar vivos en un 100% y su andar, por poner un ejemplo, era demasiado torpe, incluso en el promedio humano de un andar de ese tipo. El extraño que estaba abajo caminaba de forma recta, a un ritmo pausado, casi cauteloso ¿Quién era aquel solitario hombre y que hacía en medio de la nada? No lo sabían, pero tendrían que averiguarlo. Dipper pensó que lo mejor era actuar con sigilo, no obstante, aquel plan se fue directamente al diablo cuando al darse la vuelta logró ver a su hermana dirigirse a las escaleras con las claras intenciones de bajar. No le quedo otra opción que seguir sus pasos.

—Eres demasiado lento, Dipper —comenzó a decir Mabel apenas vio a su hermano pero él sólo negó con la cabeza ante aquella ridícula declaración.

—No soy lento, tú estás actuando demasiado imprudente —alegó ganándose un puchero por parte de su hermana. Ambos eran adultos, pero parecía que esas cosas nunca iban a cambiar.

—Entonces sé prudente de forma rápida ¿Qué pasaría si aquel hombre está herido o algo por el estilo?

—Y también podría ser alguien muy malo, como... —Se contuvo a decir el nombre del rubio tuerto que estaba siendo interrogado por el tío de ambos —, deberíamos tener cuidado.

—Bill no parece una mala persona —dijo Mabel.

—Lo que parece es un psicópata.

Mabel se quedó callado por unos momentos antes de surgir, un paso un poco más apresurado como si de esa forma pudiera huir de aquel tema. Dipper esperaba que realmente fuera así y en unos minutos llegaron a la entrada principal.

Lo que habían sido grandes puertas de cristal, ahora eran reemplazadas por tablas de maderas puestas para dar un soporte a la cortina de metal que les cubría; esa entrada era completamente inútil y fueron por la de empleados que a pesar de ser un más pequeña y, por lo tanto, más funcional, que era también ataja por tablas de madera. Era una salida de emergencia de todos modos, sería peligroso mantenerse totalmente encerrados. No tardaron en salir con las armas listas por cualquier imprevisto que pudieran atravesar.

Por unos segundos, los hermanos pudieron tener la paz de estar en medio del pacifico desierto que los rodeaba antes de caer de forma inevitable al ver al hombre que estaba a escasos metros de él. Un hombre familiar, uno al que pensaba que no volverían a ver: Stanford Pines.

....

Controlar el mundo no era un trabajo fácil, ni siquiera cuando eres un genio y era algo de lo que Jack Unterweger se mantenía fijo, como una ideología. Por un momento, y tras dejar a un lado sus planes decidió vagar en su propia mente la reflexión acerca de los villanos de ficción: torpes hombres que, aunque ejecutaban sus planes a la perfección, de algún modo siempre terminaban perdiendo. Por lo general era por un error estúpido que podía hacerse evitado fácilmente. En el pasado las había admirado demasiado en lugar de los héroes arrogantes de brillantes sonrisas. Pero ahora, como un adulto que ejecutaba sus propios planes le resultaban igual de banales y tontos.

No sería como ellos y, claro, tampoco es que pudiera lograrlo. Él no era un ser de ficción manipulado por un escritor mediocre que entraba en bloqueos tontos y sólo buscaba ayudar al héroe en su farsa por el bien. Él estaba a cargo de todo y arreglaría cualquier desperfecto que hubiera.

Por supuesto, aquellos errores no eran de forma directa ocasionadas por él, eran los otros ¿Acaso se podía confiar en otras personas para que todo salga bien? Solo una pequeña parte. Claro, necesitaba personas que trabajaron para él, entre más inteligente y competentes eran en su trabajo para él, no obstante, no podía confiar en ellos. La traición estaba en la naturaleza humana y, como era de esperarse, ese rasgo humano podía presentarse en contra de él.

Primero fue aquel rubio con tendencias sádicas, Bill Cipher. El chico tenia agallas e inteligencia que mezcladas con su indiferencia a la vida humana lo convirtieron en alguien valioso. Hasta que los sentimientos se interpusieron en su frágil mente y termino apuñalándole la espalda. Tal vez por eso no deseaba matarlo de inmediato, eso sería un castigo leve.

Y luego estaba Ford; había que admitir que no tenía la misma tenacidad y coraje que poseía Cipher, sin embargo, aquel genio que tenía aquel hombre de seis dedos compensaba totalmente todo. Aunque por supuesto, tenía que ser como todos: sentimentales, débiles. Sabía que no faltaría mucho para que aquel hombre le terminará traicionando también.

Le daría tiempo, le daría más bien una oportunidad para demostrar que tan leal era. Y si llegaba a fracasar, pues...viviría la destrucción de los arcángeles que él mismo había construido.

—Señor Unterweger —una voz femenina llamo por un momento su atención ¿Qué no había entendido que lo dejaran en paz?

—¿Qué necesitas, Beatriz? —preguntó a la pelirroja en un condescendiente que la hizo enojar. Un efecto demasiado curioso, la mayoría sólo temblaba.

—Necesitan hablar con usted, los altos mandos al parecer están interesados en usted.

Jack sólo suspiró tras escuchar eso; no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso y aunque se negaba de hacer un acuerdo para retroceder sus planes, aquellos testarudos hombre parecían necios. Bueno, al menos podría desestresarse como aquellos hombres poderosos le rogaban misericordia mientras estaban escondidos como ratas.

—Media hora, si no le conviene, no me importa —contestó al cabo de unos minutos.

—Como usted ordene —dijo la pelirroja antes de marcharse del lugar; suponía que tal vez les daría más tiempo de espera. No era tan malvado después de todo.

...

Stanley se sintió preparado para ver a su sabelotodo hermano, o al menos eso era lo que consideraba hasta que se topó con él justo en el momento que salía de la habitación provisional de Bill. En escasos segundos experimento fuertes sentimientos contradictorios que lo abrumaron y, como la única solución que encontró para equilibrarlos, casi le dio un puñetazo.

Stanford, más hábil que su hermano logró esquivar la "agradable bienvenida" por parte de su hermano con relativa facilidad mientras su rostro mostraba de forma clara la decepción, una que ya esperaba, cabía señalar. No estaba aquí para eso, considero algo exasperado.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Stanley tras un incómodo silencio —. ¿Te envió ese sujeto, verdad? —no tardó mucho en bombardearle con preguntas.

—¿De qué está hablando, tío Ford? —preguntó Dipper que, junto con su hermana, había sido testigos mudos de aquella reunión familiar.

—Necesito hablar con Bill Cipher —dijo Ford sin contestar a ninguna de las preguntas, para sorpresa de todos.

—Bueno, eso comprueba mi teoría que trabajas para ese sujeto —la voz de Stanley destilaba rencor y sarcasmo, pero su hermano no se inmutó —, se dónde está parto no te diré nada hasta que me expliques porque estás aquí.

Fue en ese momento cuando logró vio una reacción, pero distaba de ser una buena. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par, reflejándose detrás de sus gafas la ira y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. No quería ceder a tal proposición tan absurda, porque era eso, absurda.

—No tengo tiempo para estas cosas —negó de inmediato viendo a sus sobrinos, en busca de apoyo.

—Bill no tiene que ir a ningún lado —comentó Dipper, bastante extrañado de todo —. También queremos hablar contigo.

—Sí, todo esto es demasiado extraño —acordó Mabel.

Sintiéndose traicionado en todos los frentes sintió que tendría que tener que ceder a los pedidos de su familia. No era un mal hombre de todas formas y suponía que de todas formas les debía una explicación. Después se encargaría personalmente de Bill Cipher.

Continuara.


End file.
